


Perfect

by acercrea



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Borussia Dortmund, Coffee Shop, F/M, Hot Chocolate, bookstore, rain storm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-02
Updated: 2015-02-02
Packaged: 2018-03-10 03:51:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3275642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acercrea/pseuds/acercrea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You are in a bookstore and a guy drops a book on your head and you are mad until you see who it was.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perfect

Perfect

A/N: this was a request from Kirsty on Tumblr

I had just finished running errands on an ominous looking day in late October, so I decided to stop into my favorite bookstore for a minute to browse and to warm up. I was crouched in the fiction section reading the back cover of a book, when someone walked into the same area. I shift slightly to the side so they would have better access to the shelf when I hear a sharp intake of breath and a guy saying, “Look out!” right before a book hits me in the head.

“Oh, god, I am so sorry. Are you ok?” he asked, crouching down next to me.

All of my irritation at being hit in the head with a book evaporated when I saw who had dropped it. “Milos,” I started in a voice soft enough that I hoped he couldn’t hear. I was about to fan girl when I caught myself and instead said, “I mean yes, I am ok. It was an accident, right? No permanent damage done.”

“Are you sure, it sounded like it hit pretty hard,” Milos said with concern in his voice.

“Yes, I am fine I promise,” I assured him.

“Ok, great. I think I might get out of here before I can cause any more damage, but first, what is your name?” he asked me.

“Kirsty,” I replied.

“Cool, I am Milos. Nice to meet you Kirsty,” he said holding out his hand. I took it and returned his firm handshake. “Anyway, I am going to go. Maybe next time we run into each other I won’t try to kill you,” he joked with a smile.

“Hopefully not. I can only let so many attempts on my life go before I start fighting back,” I flirted a little with what I hoped was a winning smile.

“I will have to be careful then. Nice to meet you again. See you around,” Milos said with a cute little wave and then he was gone just as fast as he had shown up.

As soon as he was gone I let out a little squeal of excitement. _I just flirted with Milos Jojic_ , I thought triumphantly. I was still on cloud nine when I got to the register to pay for the book I was still holding in my hand, until I realized that while we flirted, I will probably never see him again. To make matters worse, I realized as I was paying that it was positively gushing raining outside.

Just like that my good mood evaporated and the only positive thought I was left with was the fact that at least I had brought my umbrella with me that day.

As I walked out the door, trying to simultaneously put the book into and take my umbrella out of my purse, I collide with something standing just outside of the door.

I would have fallen to the ground, but the person I ran into steadied me before I could. I looked up to thank whoever it was and had to stop myself from cheering at the sight of Serbian perfection.

“I am so sorry, Milos, I was trying to get my umbrella out of my bag and I wasn’t watching where I was going,” I apologized, finally managing to pull my umbrella out of my bag to show him.

“No worries. Consider us even. I am just trapped under this awning because I was not smart enough to remember my rain gear. I am waiting for it to break enough for me to run to my car, which is about three blocks down the street. Don’t worry, it is only Germany. It will probably slow any minute now,” he said like he did not believe it.

“I could walk you, if you’d like? I have to walk that way anyway, and I am done with all of my errands. It is not a problem,” I assured him, when it looked like he was about to protest.

“Ok, if you insist. Let’s go,” he replied.

We were about half way there when the already hard rain started to pour even harder, and the umbrella was not proving as effective as I would have hoped.

“This is not working as well as I would like,” I told him over the sound of the rain.

“Maybe we should break for sustenance. Let’s take shelter in that coffee shop,” he suggested, pointing to a shop just a couple of doors down from where we were.

“Looks like we have the place to ourselves. Where do you want to sit?” he asked.

“How about in the corner near the window?” I asked in response.

“Ladies first,” he agreed, making a sweeping motion with his hands and half bowing.

I led the way to the table unable to contain the giggle that bubbled up at his antics. When we got to the table, he pulled out my chair with a flourish and I couldn’t help but laugh this time. He was also chuckling as he sat down opposite me. “You are such a ham. Are you always so charming?” I asked him.

“Nope. Just trying to impress you,” he joked.

“Well in that case, I hope you never stop trying to impress me,” I replied.

We sat in the coffee shop for hours just talking. When the waiter came over we both ordered hot chocolates. We discussed everything from our mutual love of hot chocolate on rainy days to my schooling and his football. He got a kick out of the fact that I am a fan and knew who he was before he introduced himself, but let him do it any way. We then segued from the thought of poor Marco being out for another month and the grind of paper after paper to family and friends. By the time we were wrapping up hopes and fears for the future and our third round of hot chocolate, I looked at my watch for the first time and realized we had been in the coffee shop for nearly five hours.

“Oh, jeez. It is getting late. I really wish I didn’t have to, but I have to go home. I have a paper due tomorrow, and I have about four hours worth of work left on it. Do you mind if we head out?” I asked.

“Not at all. Let’s just get the check,” he said, waving down the waiter.

When the waiter dropped it off, I reached for it, but Milos was quicker. “No way. This is on me,” he insisted.

“What? No, we have had 3 apiece. At least let me pitch in a little,” I offered.

“No. Where I come from a lady does not pay on a first date,” he replied.

“Is this a first date?” I asked, hoping my voice didn’t sound as hopeful to him as it did to me.

“It is if I pay. And I would like it to be the first of many dates. What do you say? Can I have your number?” he asked.

“Of course. And I would also like this to be the first of many. Give me the pen that came with the check,” I ordered.

I tore two pieces from the bill and wrote my number on one scrap and handed him both and the pen.

When he was done he handed me the slip with his number on it and then slipped a bill inside with the check and grabbed my hand and said, “Let’s go, Milady.”

I was still giggling as we walked out onto the sidewalk. It had stopped raining about an hour ago, but everything was still sparkly and drippy with water. “Which way is your car?” he asked.

“Oh, my flat is two blocks that way. I was going to hoof it,” I responded.

“Well, then the least I can do is walk you to your door. Is that ok?” Milos asked.

“Yes. I would like that,” I replied, following his lead when he started walking in the direction I had pointed.

“Cute place,” he said as I unlocked the front door to my building.

“Yeah, I was really lucky to get this place. Normally they don’t rent to students, but my uncle knows the guy who owns the building, so he pulled some strings,” I explained as we walked up the two flights of stairs to my door.

“I had a great time today, Kirsty,” he said as I stopped outside my door.

“Yeah, me too,” I replied.

“What are you doing this Saturday?” he asked, tucking some stray hair behind my ear.

“Why, what did you have in mind?” I questioned as he moved ever so slightly closer to me.

“I was wondering if you would like to come over to my house and I could cook for you,” he offered.

“That sounds lovely. Text me the address and time?” I responded, moving even closer to him as he took both of my hands in his.

“Absolutely,” he breathed as he closed that last agonizing bit of space between our lips. It was soft and sweet and pleasantly unexpected. And, just like the rest of our afternoon had been, it was perfect.

A/N: Ok, let me know what you all think.


End file.
